When Someone Goes Away
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: Just read. I need advice! Please!
1. Chapter 1

Mabel`s POV

It was a beautiful July day in Gravity Falls. I was skipping along the road in my favorite rainbow star sweater. I was gonna hang out with Candy today. She just came back from her week vacation in North Carolina. Grenda was gonna come too, but she got sick, so it ws just gonna be me and Candy.

"Hey Candy!" I called. She turned around.

"Mabel!" She replied. I ran up to Candy and hugged her.

"Geez Mabel, I was only gone for a week!"

"I know, but it was boring without you!" Candy laughed.

"I can`t believe Grenda actually got sick, in this heat."

"I didn`t even know Grenda could get sick!" We laughed.

"So how was life up here, for like a week?" Candy asked.

"Boring as usual. Dipper choked on water because he stared at Wendy for too long!"

"Oh my! That`s hilarious! Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he`s fine! How was North Carolina?" Candy`s expression suddenly changed.

"Mabel, I need to tell you something. You won`t be happy about it."

"Oh, okay. Well spill the beans, just tell me."

"I`m moving."

**Yes, a cliff hanger, I know. And yeah, your probably thinking, what about Story of Andre? I`ll type up chapter 4 as soon as I post this, don`t worry. But I had to write this first, because I need to ask you Fallers something. So today, July 11th this morning in Japan time (I`m currently visiting Japan), July 10 in the evening America time, my friend told me she was moving to North Carolina in a month, which by the way is like 9 hours away by car from where I live. Its really sudden, and I`m still rather shocked. I knew she told me she might move next year, but I didn`t think it would be this soon. This also just proves my point that 11s are bad (see profile) Anyway, my day was rather miserable, I couldn`t get my mind off it, and I`m kind of stressed out. Since writing calms me down, I decided I`d make a GF fic out of it, and ask you guys some questions, if you`ve had this same issue.**

**1) What did you do for your friend before they moved?**

**2) a) Do you still keep in touch with this friend?**

** b) How often do you keep in touch with this friend?**

**3) Did you give something memorable to them? If so, what?**

**Please either PM me, or answer these questions in the comments if applicable. Also, if you have any advice for me, please tell me. I`ll update as soon as possible. Thank you and bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! No! You can`t! Why?!" I asked loudly.

"Well, my dad didn`t like his boss, so he`s been wanting to quit his job. And I have family in North Carolina and they`ve been trying to convince us to move down there for the past 5 years."

"What! That`s not fair! That`s stupid!"

"Oh, Mabel, I`m sorry!"

"No, Candy, don`t apologize, its not your fault! How long do you have until you move?"

"I`m moving around August 15th."

"August 15th?! That`s like, a month away!"

"I know, my family wants to move there before the school year starts. We already bought a house down there, and we already sold our apartment."

"Oh, Candy, but I don`t want you to leave me!"

"I`m sorry! I don`t wanna leave either! But I have no choice..."

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket, it was from Dipper.

"Hullo?" I asked.

"Hey Mabel, its me, Dipper."

"Yeah, I know, what do you want?"

"Listen, I know you went to see Candy, but I need you to come home, quick. Soos got sick, and we don`t have enough people workinig at the shack today. Try to come home as soon as you can, okay?"

"K, I`ll be right home, bye."

"Bye."

"What was that?" Candy asked. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, I have to go now. Soos got sick, and there`s not enough people to work at the shack. I know, we just started hanging out, but I`ll text you later, okay?"

"Alright, and Mabel?"

"Yeah, I said as I turned around.

"Don`t tell anyone that I`m moving, okay? Not Grenda, or your brother especially."

"Oh yeah, of course I won`t, bye!"

"Bye!"

I ran home, sprinting. It wasn`t because I was eager to work at the shack or anything. I strolled inside, crept up the stairs and shut the door, quietly. I tried to stay silent once I got to the shack. Crying in silence, is nearly impossible. You just let out a few wimpers, and your throat is aching, from trying to get sound out. Tears rolling down, and stick to your face. You try to stop, but you just can`t. I went into sweatertown, but it didn`t help. Someone opened the door. I quickly stuck my head out of my sweater, and wioed my face with my sweater sleeve.

"Mabel, what are you doing in here? We need your help." Dipper said.

"Oh sorry, I was kind of dazing off," I lied, trying to make voice sound normal.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Dipper asked. I turned around, plastering a braceful, fake grin onto my face.

"What? What are you talking about?" Of course I`m fine!"

"Oh, okay, its just that you seemed, oh never mind."

"Can you give me like 5 minutes? I need to go to the bathroom."

"Fine, 5 minutes, but hurry up, okay?" Dipper shut the door and I heard his footsteps go downstairs. How easily could I hide my feelings from him? I quickly went to the bathroom, and straightened up. I can`t cry like this anymore. Dipper can`t know about what`s going on. I went downstairs, to face another day at the shack.

**First of all, thank you for the advice: Alisi Thorndyke, TheREAL13thfirewolf, cute polar bear, and Faller. That really helped. This faniction is basically based on what`s going on between me and my friend that`s moving, so I don`t know when I`m going to update next. This fic should be completed by midAugust. until then, I`ll try to write soon, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the gift shop room, and started cleaning the floors. Dipper was doing some dumb chore Stan told him to do, and Wendy was working at the register.

"Slow day today, eh Mabel?" Wendy said. I continued to clean the floor. No customers were here.

"Mabel, whats wrong? Why are you so oddly quiet?"

"I'm not being oddly quiet! Umm Waddles!" I exclaimed, running to Waddles as an excuse. I cuddled my pig, lying on the floor.

"I guess, you just seem quieter than usual. Which isn't a bad thing," Wendy added. I guess no one was noticing. Which is a good thing, I guess. I don't want anyone else to know. Not yet at least. I stood up and let Waddles back into the TV room, and continued to sweep the floor. Wendy could have good advice. Maybe she had a friend who moved far away. But I don't know.

"Hey Wendy?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Did you ever have a friend that moved really far away?" I asked. "Like out of state?" Wendy's expression suddenly changed. I was hard to explain, she looked a little bit sad, or depressed.

"Wendy?" I asked. She stayed silent. "Wendy?" She looked up.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I did have a friend who moved far away. My friend moved to Germany. Then he moved back to Gravity Falls. But now he's gone somewhere, somewhere where I'll never see him for a long time."

"Do you ever contact your friend?"

"No, lost contact." Wendy's expression returned to normal. "Mabel, do you have a friend that's moving far away or something?" But by the time Wendy asked that, I was already walking away, into the TV room. I had finished cleaning the floor anyway. No contact, what so ever? A fearful question crept into my mind. Was that how Candy and I were going to end up like?

**Guess what I just found out? My friend's moving sooner than she said she would, actually in a few days. So I decided I should update this. And yes, the last line is what I'm kind of fearing about. I don't want to lose contact with my friend. Oh and to those of you reading my other story, Story of Andre, I kind of made a reference to that this chapter, even a little hint if you didn't notice already. If you aren't reading it, that's okay, you don't need to read that to understand this storyline. Anyhow, I'll probably be finishing this up soon, since my friend's moving. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I went over to Candy's apartment. She called me over, to help pack up. I was reluctant about it. I didn't want to help Candy in something that would make her go far away. But I didn't know how much longer I would be able to hang out with Candy. Soos was back working today, so Grunkle Stan let me go to Candy's. I soon reached the sign that said Lake Gravity Falls Apartments. I recognized Candy's apartment right away because there was a sign in the yard that said: Room 618, sold. I rang the doorbell. Candy answered the door.

"Hey Mabel. Come in." She said. I took my shoes off as she lead me inside. I saw Candy's two little sisters packing up as well. We walked into Candy's room.

"Wow, you've definitely been packing!" I said. It was true. There were piles of clothes, and books, and other miscellaneous junk lying all over the floor.

"Yeah, that's true. You should of seen my room before I moved here, back when I lived in Salem last year."

"You lived in Salem last year?" I asked as I picked up a pile of clothes.

"Yeah, I did. I guess I never told you that. We moved here because it was closer to my Dad's job. We didn't know if we were gonna move here permanently or not, so we bought an apartment instead of a house. Well, my Mom was right. We lived here for less than year. So I've already gotten rid of my junk."

"I wish you bought a house here permanently. That way I could see you every summer."

"Oh that's right, you live in California, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be going back at the end of the summer."

"Oh, crap, Mabel, I just realized, Grenda's gonna be all alone after this summer!"

"What?! Oh no! Does Grenda know that yet?"

"No."

"Oh bother... we have to tell her, soon! Is she better now?" I asked.

"I texted her this morning. She said she'd probably be able to see us tomorrow."

"Well, we'll have to tell her, right away." I was not looking forward to tomorrow.

**Yeah! 2 updates in a day! That's certainly a record! And thank you to The Design Nerd, for your advice. I'm sorry I forgot to mention that last chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. My friend is moving today. She's stopping by my house in like an hour, to say goodbye. So I thought I'd update this right away. This story will be completed either today or tomorrow.**

Today, Candy and Grenda were coming to the shack. We decided we should come to my house, since Candy's mom said their house was a mess, and she didn't want people over. I can't even imagine how Grenda's gonna react to this news. I mean, at the end of August, I'm leaving for California as well. And with Candy gone, who will she have? With the three of us split, who will Candy have? Hopefully she'll find new friends, right? And who will I have? Dipper, but he's my brother. I guess I have friends at home, but still, Candy and Grenda... Uggg.

Candy and Grenda came inside. We went up to my (and Dipper's) room.

"So, why'd you call me? You said you had something important to tell me." Grenda said. Candy sighed.

"Grenda, I've been wanting to tell you this for the past few days, but I couldn't because you were sick. And I thought it was wrong to just text it to you. I'm moving."

"What?"

"Yes, Grenda, I'm moving... I'm sorry."

"Where, when?! Why?"

"I'm moving to North Carolina, for my Dad's job."

"But why, Candy, you can't just leave me! And Mabel's leaving after summer's over! I'll be all alone!" Grenda screamed. I knew Grenda wouldn't take it in well. Candy was her soul mate.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm actually leaving Gravity Falls tomorrow." Candy said. Tomorrow... wait what?

"Wait a minute, didn't you say you weren't moving till August 15th?!" I asked.

"Sudden change of plan. We have to leave the apartment by tomorrow. Most of our stuff is getting shipped to North Carolina tomorrow. We have a few suitcase full of things we're taking with us, to Salem. We're going to live there for about a week with some relatives, then on August 3rd, were moving."

"Oh, Candy, this is so sudden! Will we ever see you again?!" I asked.

"Mom said I can stop by Gravity Falls for about 20 minutes to say my last good byes."

"20 minutes!? But that's not enough time to take this in! Candy!" Grenda was nearly in tears.

"Grenda, I'll visit Gravity Falls again. And so will Mabel, right Mabel?"

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed. Candy's phone started ringing.

"Hello, Mom?" She said. There was a long silence. "What, now? But I'm with Mabel and Grenda." Another silence. "Uggg. Okay, I'll be there soon." Candy hung up.

"Turns out I'm leaving today, Mom was off by a day. I'm leaving in a couple hours, so I have to go now. I'll text you when I get to Gravity Falls, on August 3rd, alright? Bye!" Candy said.

"Wait, Candy!" Grenda called.

"What?"

"Make sure to come to Gravity Falls, alright?" Candy smiled.

"Of course," she said as she left. It was just me and Grenda now.

"MABEL! What should we do for Candy, in like 20 minutes next week?!" Grenda asked.

"I don't know. I want to give her something, like a farewell gift." I glanced over something, and an idea popped into my head. "That's it!" I exclaimed.

"What's it?!" Grenda asked.

"I got an idea! I think maybe we should..." And I told her my idea.

"That's a great idea, Mabel!"

"So I've gotta get busy, see you soon Grenda, bye!"

"Bye Mabel!" I was going to be a busy girl this week.

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure most if not all of you saw Gideon Rises last night. I did. I literally screamed at the end. I was like OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH...x10. My lil bro thinks I talk weird, when it comes to Gravity Falls. Anyhow, when Soos was like "Yeah, especailly since Dipper has a big crush on... you... calyptus trees!" to Wendy, I was like "OMG, Soos, you're ruining Dipper's life right now!" I screamed that out loud. At least Wendy is annoyed with Robbie. (BTW I'm a WenDip fan.) So does Wendy know about Dipper's crush? I don't know, tell me what you think in the reveiws. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

August 3rd. Today was the day. Candy's moving. It's almost 1:00. Candy will be here, any moment. We were gonna meet up at the Mystery Shack. Grenda was visiting relatives in Tennessee. Worst timing ever, right? But Candy told me that she would stop by where Grenda was to say good bye. So it was just me and Candy for today, one last time. I saw a silver car come up to the Mystery Shack. Candy ran out.

"Mabel!" She called.

"Candy!" I grabbed the bag I had set on the porch. It was Candy's farewell gift.

"Hey, look, I can only talk for 5 minutes, since we have to go eat lunch at Greasy's Diner, one last time." She said.

"Candy, I still can't believe you're moving!" I exclaimed.

"Mabel, I'm not going to say goodbye to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was very puzzled.

"I'm going to say, 'see you later' because we're friends, and I know we're going to see each other again!" She gave me a sad smile.

"Oh Candy!" I exclaimed.

"You'll come to Gravity Falls again, right?" She said.

"Yeah, of course!"

"I'll be up here in Oregon for about 2 weeks next summer. I'll definitely see you then!"

"That's right." I said.

"And besides, we could always go to college together, maybe the University of Oregon?"

"Maybe, I don't know if I'll go there though. College seems like a distant future."

"Or Harvard, or Yale." Candy added.

"Oh Candy! You're smart enough to go there, but I'm not! Dipper probably could though! Considering his brains and conspiracies and all."

"Yeah, maybe, hey do you think Grenda will be alright, being here alone?" Candy asked.

"I'm sure Grenda will be fine. And you will too. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends at your new town!"

"Even if the three of us are split apart, we always have each other."

"Candy, we need to leave soon!" Candy's mother called from the car.

"Okay, I'm coming." She called. "Come with me Mabel, to the car."

"Wait!" I said. "Before you leave, here, open this." I said as I handed her the bag.

"What is this, oh my, wow! Mabel, did you knit this?" Candy asked. I grinned as I took my rainbow sweater off and revealed my sweater, I just made this week. It was a purple sweater and in pink neon lettering on the front, it said BFFs. On the back of Candy's, it said MABEL, GRENDA. On the back of mine, it said CANDY, GRENDA.

"Yup, I got the idea after I looked at a pile of my sweaters." I said. "I made one for Grenda too, that says our names on the back."

"Oh, Mabel, thank you!" She exclaimed. "I'm putting this on right now!" We walked to Candy's car. We hugged each other one last time.

"I'll text you when I get to my new home, and Facetime you as soon as I have Wifi, okay?" Candy said in her car.

"Okay, good luck in North Carolina!"

"And Mabel?"

"Yeah?"

"See you later!"

"See you later, Candy!" I called. I watched Candy's car until it disappeared into the distance.

"That's right." I whispered. "See you later, Candy." I held my tears in. I wasn't going to cry this time. Because it wasn't good bye. It was see you later. We would see each other soon enough.

The End

**Yeah, I just saw my friend at my house, one last time before she moved away. And this chapter is pretty accurate. My friend, who represents Grenda really did go to Tennessee to visit relatives today, bad timing, I feel sorry for her. And yes, the whole see you later thing is true. And yes, I will see my friend again. I know that for a fact. Once again thank you to: Alisi Thorndyke, TheREAL13thfirewolf, cute polar bear, Faller, and the Design Nerd. I did use some of your advice. Well, thank you for reading until the end. There will be an update to Story of Andre soon, maybe even today. Bye.**


End file.
